The Two Maou's
by Lunar678
Summary: There was not only one Maou, but two. Yue Shibuya was Yuuri's twin sister, but she also had some power of the Maou. She was pulled in with Yuuri where she meets a man who takes her breath away. There is still something she does not knew about herself.


Chapter 1

Yuuri and I were on our way home when he stopped the bike and looked to the side.

"Yuri, what are you doing?" I looked over to see Murata there, with three other guys.

I got off the bike and was going to stop them, but Yuuri beat me to it.

"Guy's don't what you're doing on the verge of illegality?" Yuuri said.

"Huh? You're" one guy said.

"The Shibuya's right?" the other said.

I then see Murata run off.

"Hey!" the first guy said.

"He ran away." The second said.

"Hey it's your fault. What have you got to say now, Yuuri Shibuya." The first said.

"Does that mean Harajuku is at a disadvantage?"

"I've already heard that joke 50,000 times in my 15 years." Yuuri said.

"Yuuri." I said, grabbing his sleeve.

"To hell with that." He knees Yuuri in the stomach.

Yuuri groans, and lean over.

"Yuuri" I shout. I knew I wasn't allowed to draw my katana.

"Anyhow, why did you have to help him out?"

"Shut…up. I quite like the name Ken." Yuuri said.

Then you can take his place hmm?"

"Leave Yuuri alone" I shouted.

Don't worry, we will deal with you too." The first guy said.

"Leave her out of this." Yuuri shouted.

The second guy grabbed me, while the first went after Yuuri.

"Shibu-chan, welcome to the private room." He said.

"Huh! This is the ladies toilet." Yuuri said.

They pulled us both in and took Yuuri into one of the stalls.

"Yuuri." I yelled again.

"I should mention this for your future reference." The first guy said.

"If you get in our way again, next time we'll kill you for real." The second guy said.

"Let go…!" Yuuri said.

"Yuuri."

I saw him get pulled in so I broke from the guy and grabbed his foot. I was pulled into as well.

The next thing I knew I woke up beside Yuuri in a field.

"What the." I said.

Yuuri then woke up beside me. "Where? What's with this scenery?" Yuuri said.

"Yeah." I said. I noticed that my sword was still on my back.

"Yue, you made it here too." He said. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." I said.

A girl then came by. we both got up to go over to her.

"Good timing. Excuse us miss, the one sporting a marchen cosplay." Yuuri said.

"Ummm where is this…" I said.

She then said something we didn't understand, than screamed.

"I'm sorry if I've frightened you…!" he said. "Where exactly are we!"

I grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Actually I can't understand any of what you're saying. Oh. I get it. This must be a theme park of some sort." Yuuri said.

A rock then hit Yuuri in the head.

"Yuuri" I said. More rocks were thrown.

"Eeeeeeh!" we shouted.

"Wha…what are you doing, all you cosplayers." Yuuri said. "Why are you stoning us. Ouch!"

Then it stopped. I blond man on a horse showed up.

"Thank you very much." Yuuri said.

"For calming them down." I said.

The man then got off the horse and put his hand on both our heads.

"Uwa…!" we said.

"My ears, how is it."

"Well? Can you understand my words now?" The blonde said.

"Whoa, Japanese." Yuuri said.

"I don't think so Yuuri." I said.

"So anyway we somehow ended up here. Err, excuse me where is this?" Yuuri said.

"Geez. Just when I though this one looked worthy, the next Maou is just an idiot." he said.

My eyes widen at the word Maou.

"Idiot?" Yuuri said. "How can you call a sensitive person an idiot when you just met him? Huh?"

"The monster got up." One of the villagers said.

"Someone take the children into the house." Another said.

I got up and stood behind Yuuri.

"It's no use. This village will be burned down, just like Kentanau twenty years ago."

I looked over at the villagers.

"Now wait, he is unarmed. But the girl, and just look at their hair and eyes. They are like those of the Soukoku. If we can get our hands on that Soukoku stuff, we'll obtain the strength of Froush." He said.

Then Yuuri and the blonde guy looked over at the villagers too.

"I've heard about this." The blonde girl said. "In the country to the west, there's a huge reward for it."

We both thought. 'What are they talking about. In any case, this looks bad, really bad.'

"Now calm down. You guys, these kids haven't succumbed to anything yet. If we can persuade them here and now…" The blonde said.

Then we could hear the sound of horse coming up behind us. Then there was a shout that made me and Yuuri to turn around.

"Yuuri, Yue." A man yelled. Then he yelled our names again as he was getting closer.

We both looked behind them. Skeletons, there were two skeletons with flying behind them.

"Don't draw your swords against the villagers. They aren't soldiers." The one in front said.

"But your Excellency." One of the soldiers said.

"Just do it."

"Damn they are already here." The blonde gets back on his horse and draws a sword.

"Get away from Yuuri and Yue! Adelbert" the dark brown haired guy said. "Forgrats Adelbert! Why do you encroach on our boundaries." They both clashed swords.

'Impressive, I always wanted to learn to fight on horseback.' I thought.

"Weller Konrad, superior among those cowards." The blonde said.

"I get it now. It's just like those battles in medieval times…when they have to announce each other before fighting. This attraction looks really authentic." Yuuri said. I just rolled my eyes.

Just then the skeletons flow down and picked us up.

"No way." Yuuri said.

"Ah." I said.

"Very clever, using those vermin got your dirty work."

"They are faithful to us. They do not succumb to resentment and lose themselves."

"I see, and how about you don't think it is a pity to waste those skills for those bastards."

"Unfortunately, Adelbert. I'm not as compassionate as you." He said.

"Your Excellency." The two soldiers said coming back.

"I will retreat for now you just be patient. I'll be back to save you." He said riding off.

"Don't chase him." The leader said.

"Save us? Just which side is trying to take me?" Yuuri said.

"I think we can trust these guys." I said.

"How can you tell." He said.

"My powers remember." I said.

"Ah." He said.

~FF~

Yuuri was on the back of the leaders horse while I was on another. We found out that the leader was called Conrad.

We then rode up to a brick house, where a man in all white and silver hair walked out. He was quiet beautiful for a guy.

The horses stopped as the other man came running over.

"Your Majesties!" he said to us.

"Majesty?" Yuuri said, and looked back to me. I just gave him a smile.

"You mean us?" he said. Just then, another skeleton flew and landed on the roof.

"There's another one. Is that this theme parks mascot?" Yuuri asked.

"Your Majesty, please dismount slowly." Conrad said. "And you too Your highness." He said to me.

Yuuri slowly dismounted, since he never been on a horse before. I got off a lot easier. I came to stand beside Yuuri.

"Your Majesties. I am relieved to know that your both safe. I, Fornchrist, have been waiting patiently and anxiously for this day." The silver hair guy said.

Yuuri moved back and moaned in pain.

"Your Majesty, are you hurt somewhere." Gunter said.

"Your bottom hurts, doesn't it, Your Majesty? This is the first time you're ridden before." Conrad said to Yuuri. "What about you Your Highness." He asked me.

"I'm fine. I ride all the time." I said.

Gunter looked at Yuuri. "First time. Do they not teach horse riding in elementary school? Why was the next King chosen from that kind of world." He said.

"That aside, Forngrats beat me to them, Gunter." Conrad said.

"Adelbert did?" Gunter said. "Your Majesties, did anything happen to you?"

"Well they did surround us." Yuuri said.

"And threw rocks at us." I said.

"How awful. Your Majesties, how are you able to understand our language." Gunter said.

"What are you talking about? Your Japanese is perfect!" Yuuri said. "Where are you from?"

"Like is said before. I don't think it's Japanese." I said.

"I'm from here." Gunter said.

"You were born in Japan."

I rolled my eyes and sighed at Yuuri's stupidity.

"Your Majesty, this is Japan." Conrad said.

"I knew it. You couldn't have been born in Japan…What? Not Japan?" Yuuri said.

"I just said that Yuuri." I said.

"Then why are they speaking Japanese." Yuuri said.

They were going to explain.

"Don't even try to explain, his brain is not capable to understand." I said.

"Eeeh." Yuuri said. "That's mean, Yue."

"Well I was always the smarter one of the two." I said, giving him and innocence smile.

"You seem to be taking this well Your Highness." Conrad said.

I smiled. "Well why wouldn't I. I already know about this place." I said with a smile.

The two guys looked at me with wide eyes. Yuuri turned to me, shocked.

"Huh! How?" he said.

"Onee-san told me when I was 12, in order to protect you if this day was to come." I said.

~FF~

We were all inside now. Our clothe getting dried in front of the fire Yuuri had a blanket around him, while I had Conrad's jacket and blanket.

"Your Majesties, you wear black every day? That's brilliant." Gunter said. "Only those born to be our royalty wear as much black as you both do. Those brilliant black eyes and hair…you truly are our Majesties." Gunter kept saying.

"Well, this is just our…err school uniform." Yuuri said.

"And in Japan, black hair and eyes are very common." I said.

Yuuri then kept on talking saying that this place was an attraction, I wasn't really listening.

"This isn't an attraction." Conrad said.

"Even if you say that, I still can't believe it!" Yuuri said, standing up.

"Yuuri." I said, putting my hand on his arm.

He turned to look at me.

"Either 1, this is a theme park attraction; 2, this is one of those candid camera things; or 3, this is all a dream!" he said. "Now, choose one! My hope is no.3" he said.

"I wished it was Yuuri." I said, saddened by him. I looked down.

"Please calm down Your Majesty. I will explain it to you thoroughly." Gunter said.

"Okay, I'll listen, I'll listen." Yuuri said, sitting back down. I looked up at the rest of them.

Gunter knelt beside Yuuri. "Eighteen years ago, Your Majesty's spirit was supposed to be born here. Whether it was the war at the time, or a feeling that your life was in danger, the Imperial King decided to send your spirit to a different world. Thus, you're spirit ended on the world called Earth. There, you current parents made your bodies, and you where raised. But there has been an emergency that required summoning you both here."

"All right I get it now." Yuuri said. "But, are we the ones you're really searching for? I'm just of average intelligence, and I don't have any weird birthmarks…" Yuuri said.

"And I'm a girl." I said.

"On the contrary, I knew it when I first laid eyes on you both. Your noble black hair, your piercing dark eyes, and you above all your pitch black garments." Gunter said.

"Umm," I and Yuuri said.

"And lastly, your ability to understand our language. Thought it is regrettable what Adelbert did to you both. Gracious as he was, he called forth your ability from your spirits." Gunter saud.

"In any case, this is a situation where we can go back once we complete a mission, right?" Yuuri asked.

"I'll do it. Do I get to save any princess." Yuuri said.

"I'll fight as well." I said.

"Or slay a dragon." Yuuri continue on.

"Dragon." Gunter said. "What you mean Ryuu. Not at all, dragon are on the brink of extinction and are protected." Gunter said.

"Oh, so dragon are endangered. Then what are we supposed to fight?" Yuuri asked.

"Humans"

"Humans" We both asked. "Who? Where?"

Gunter stood up. "You need to wipe out all the humans that oppose our kingdom. For that purpose, you will need the royal power of the Maou!"

"Wait. What'd you say?" Yuuri said. "Wipe out the humans and what did you call me." Yuuri said.

"You both are the shining star for the Mazoku! Your Majesties, the 27th Maou!" Gunter said, bowing in front of Yuuri. "Congratulations'! From this day on, you are the Maou's"

"M-Maou, you say." Yuuri said falling off his chair.

I just looked down at him.

After our clothe where dried I followed Yuuri outside.

"You knew all about this didn't you." He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you have the power of this Maou too." He asked.

"Only half. Since you are the first born and the male you get most of the powers." I said. He turned back around to face the camp.

"Your Majesties." Conrad said, coming up to us.

Yuuri jumped while I just looked over at Conrad. Every time I look at him, I could not stop thinking how handsome he looks.

"Cut it out. Stop calling me, "You Majesty." Yuuri said.

"Yeah it is getting annoying." I said.

Conrad just smiled at us.

"Let's go back inside. If you two get a cold, I'll be lectured by Gunter again."

Yuuri turned back towards the camp. "Maou eh?" Yuuri said. "I wonder how I got myself into this."

"You're not the only one." I said, grabbing his hand.

"But this is your world." Conrad said. "Welcome back, Your Majesties."

~FF~

The nest day we were on our way to our home, our castle. Yuuri was riding with Conrad again. Gunter was to the right of them on a horse. I was given my own horse and was riding to the left of Yuuri.

"You guys are Mazoku, right? Can't you just use your magic?" Yuuri asked.

"Magic? Oh you mean Majyutsu." Gunter said. Unfortunately, Majyutsu isn't that convenient. Majyutsu only comes in handy during battle."

"Ehh." Yuuri said.

"I, on the other hand, don't have any magical items. You'll just have to bear with your bum." Conrad said.

"I see…I wish I took those lessons with you now sis." Yuuri said to me.

I smiled at him as the other two men turned to look at me. I could see in their eyes the amazement at my riding skill. "Well I told you to come many times." I said.

Yuuri then looked up. "Hey! Koshi!" he said yelling to the skeleton flying ahead. "Thanks for carrying me and my sister away back there! Although I can't tell if you're the same one from yesterday." Yuuri said.

The skeleton moved its mouth up and down.

"Your Majesty." A little girl ran up with a bowl of water.

"Hey! Water!" Yuuri said. "Perfect timing! I was just getting thirsty."

"Wait Your Majesty." Gunter said.

"Here." Said the little girl.

Conrad took it and then took s sip of it.

"Here, Your Majesty." Conrad then handed it to Yuuri.

Yuuri took a drink and then turned to me, asking with his eyes if I wanted a drink, I shook my head there he looked at the girl. "Thank you, it was delicious." He said giving the bowl back to the girl. The girl took with a smile and ran off.

"Your Majesty, please don't consume anything that we don't give you personally." Gunter said. "You never know what may be in it."

"But she went through the trouble of bring it here." Yuuri said.

"It didn't taste irregular, so I'm sure it's fine." Conrad said.

"Conrad, you are too lax in you service."

"If we, the Royal Knights, don't assist him, who will." Conrad said. "Of course, I would sacrifice my life to help their Majesties."

"You don't have to sacrifice your life." Yuuri said.

"I agree with you Yuuri." I said.

~FF~

We were coming up to the city now.

"Do I really have to enter by myself." Yuuri complained.

I was riding to the left of Yuuri.

"Yes. You both must display your excellence to the people!" Conrad said. "Don't worry, that horse is very docile."

We rode under the gate and were greeted with the sound of cheers.

"Welcome back, Your Majesties. You, the Imperial King and Imperial Princess and the people who make up this nation shall continue its long-standing prosperity. You must not forget that everything that makes this began with us, the Mazoku. Bear with the courage, wisdom and strength of those who defeated the Sou Warriors. And continue our prosperity forever." Gunter said.

"Is this the nation anthem?" Yuuri asked.

"Behold our nation, and our capital."

"It's a bit too long." Yuuri said.

"Translated, the anthem's title means the "New Makoku." Conrad said.

Some little girls came over and gave us both two bunches of flowers.

"Thank you." We said.

"Who's that." Yuuri said.

There was a man in front of us with six guards.

"Fornapitz Sven Shistoff. The former Maou's older brother. He took control of the nation with you were gone. The former Maou…she resigned and caused quite a panic. He intends to endear himself to the next Maou." Conrad said.

"I won't let him so as he pleases anymore." Gunter said. "I'm sure Gwendel and Wolfram feel the same way."

"I hope so." Conrad said.

"Umm, did something happen." Yuuri asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Just then Yuuri's horse got spooked by something.

"Pull on the reins." Conrad shouted.

We went riding after him. I was the closest to him.

Everyone else yelled behind us.

"STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP." Yuuri yelled, going up the hill faster.

I clicked to my horse to go faster so now I was beside Yuuri's.

"Pull back on the reins Yuuri. If not, just hold on. I'll make sure you won't fall off." I yelled over to him.

I could still here them behind us.

As we rode into the castle gate the horse stopped and reared up and he fell off. I jumped off mine and ran over to Yuuri. "Yuuri."

"Calm down. It's all right now."

We looked up to see a guy in green with long grey black hair.

"Who're you?" Yuuri asked.

"You're Majesties! Are you all right." Gunter said running over.

"Majesties!" the mystery guy said, looking at us. "This is?"

"What do you mean "this"?" Yuuri yelled.

"Your Majesty?" Gunter said kneeling beside him.

"Sure I'm a little… well, okay, you have a point." Yuuri said.

"Are you hurt, Your Majesty." Conrad said, kneeling beside me.

"Is that the next Maou?" a voice said. We took to look to see a young man with blonde hair and green eyes walking down the stairs.

'Whoa.' Me and Yuuri thought.

'A pretty boy…'


End file.
